powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shane's Karma
Shane's Karma is the main two-parter of Power Rangers Ninja Storm. It introduces Shane's Battlizer. This two-parter is considered the quintessential Ninja Storm episode, seen as the best and remembered fondly in light of Pua Magasiva's death. Synopsis Part 1 Repeated dreams, reminding him of an incident during his young, lead Shane into the woods, where he encounters an alien female being pursued by a deadly bounty hunter called Vexacus. What secret does this woman named Skyla have to the Red Ranger's destiny? Meanwhile, Tori has a birthday party, which is soon crashed by the Kelzaks, and Zurgane's latest Zord, now with Lightning Mode! Part 2 Shane learns of Skyla's intentions with reuniting with him after all these years, and protests this destiny, despite how it will give him added power, capable of defeating the now Lothor-aligned Vexacus. Elsewhere, Marah & Kapri hold a class reunion party on their uncle's ship. Meanwhile, the other Rangers must deal with Lothor's Lightning-Moded second Zord, that keeps stealing their Power Spheres! Plot Part 1 Shane bails on Tori's beach birthday party because he gets a feeling that his bad dreams mean something. His strange dreams turn into reality when he finds a strange alien being in the woods. A bounty hunter named Vexacus shows up in search of the alien, which is a Karminion. Shane battles Vexacus but is severely outclassed. He is teleported away by the Karminion. In another part of the woods, Shane is greeted by the Karminion's human form, named Skyla. Tori's beach party runs into Kapri and Marah's class reunion setup. Zurgane brings out his new Zord and gets the best of the Rangers using his own lightning mode. Meanwhile, Vexacus catches up to Shane and Skyla and manages to grab her and take her away. Part 2 Shane follows Vexacus and is able to ward him off and rescue Skyla. Lothor comes down to Earth and forges an alliance with his old rival. The Rangers battle Chhobo and some Kelzacks, who have stolen their beach party stuff. Skyla tells Shane that it is her destiny to pass away and leave Shane with her powers, which she does. Vexacus still desires Skyla's power and attacks Shane, who is still anguished over Skyla's death. Meanwhile, Zurgane's zord strikes again, stealing a power sphere from the Storm Megazord. Shane uses the power left with him by Skyla to summon his Battlizer Armor. He thoroughly trounces Vexacus. The Rangers defeat Zurgane's zord by forming the Thunderstorm Megazord. When Vexacus tries to flee in his ship, Shane kicks it into flight mode. He flies after him and destroys his ship. Vexacus appears on Lothor's fortress, as a new general in his army. Back at Ninja Ops, the Rangers make it up for Tori's botched birthday party by handing her a cake. Dustin who's carrying the cake is all sunburnt due to the failed sunscreen provided by Cyber Cam and says the next time he sees Cyber Cam he's going to be Cyber Toast. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe (voice) & Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Jaime Passier-Armstrong as Skyla *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Michael Hurst as Vexacus (voice) *Greg Johnson As Minizord (voice) (Credit Only) *Sarah Litherland as Party Girl Notes *This marks the first appearance of Vexacus. *This episode does not feature a monster at all and has the Rangers fighting Vexacus and Zurgane instead with the Zurganezord II acting as the enemy in the Zord battle. *This marks the debut appearance of Shane's Battlizer Armor. *Part I is the only episode of the entire series in which Sensei Watanabe is absent. Errors *Greg Johnson is credited as the voice of the Minizord but the Minizord doesn't speak in the episode (instead just posing and forming the Thunderstorm Megazord). **When the 2nd Zurganezord blasted the Storm Megazord in Lightning Mode after Dustin complained that Zurgane was brutal, the Megazord was suddenly in it's much bulkier form and no longer in Lightning Mode despite there being no previous de-transformation. ***The reason for this error is because they cut the de-transformation sequence from Scroll 28 for unknown reasons. Possibly time since this was near the end of the episode. ***Also, they then just completely ignore the fact that it was in its regular mode for the rest of the fight. ****This, however, might be explained as the formation being hit so hard that it turned back to its default mode. *The Storm Megazord lasts longer than 60 seconds in its Lightning Mode despite Cam saying it could not last longer in the episode "Beauty and the Beach." *Cam appeared in the same shot as the Rangers when they ordered the Thunderstorm Megazord to fire although he wasn't part of the formation. See Also (fight footage) (Vexacus Debut) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode